


Working Friendship

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Bant and Kit share a mission after the Invasion of Naboo





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



"It is very good to see you, Knight Eerin," Kit said, his tentacles twitching in that way that told his former padawan that he was in a good mood.

"And to see you, Master Fisto," she replied in kind, letting her face relax into the near smile she emulated from being around humans for so long. "I am glad they allowed us to work together on this mission, master," she added.

"Please, Bant, do call me Kit. You are a fine, strong Knight in your own right now," he reminded her, smiling a little more when she ducked her head. Her raising in the Temple had given her so many human mannerisms.

"Kit." She indicated the body of water ahead of them. "Shall we?"

"We shall. It is good to go and meet the Gungans properly, given their assistance in the invasion," Kit said. "And it will be enjoyable to learn new waters?"

Bant laughed, nodding a bit. "That is always a good thing."

In harmony, the former training pair dove, swimming for the grand city beneath the waters, falling into practiced synchronicity. They had not begun easily, given Bant's tragedy, but they would enjoy this shared mission of peace.


End file.
